


Complaints Will be Treated with All Due Concern

by keerawa



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-Canon, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/148732.html">Three Sentence Fic-a-thon</a> for the prompt, 'Narnia, Susan, queen of the department'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complaints Will be Treated with All Due Concern

"Bitch," Thomas muttered under his breath as the new head of the department stood up to dismiss the meeting. If they had to start hiring women, why couldn't it be some fashionable career girl who'd follow his advice, not this battleaxe who'd decided she could order him about like the ruddy Queen of England?

"Do we have a problem, Mr Crenshaw?" Ms Pevensie asked with a gentle smile that stood in stark contrast to her eyes as she met his gaze and held it, and held it, and _held it_ , until he looked down and away, shaking his head no.


End file.
